fatherhood doubts
by WyldClaw
Summary: previously called 'will i be a good dad'. future animeverse one shot prequel to an old foe returns. when his wife is giving birth to there son a certain battle frontier brain has doubts about being a dad


Will I be a good dad by wildcroconaw (note- I wrote this a few years ago- WyldClaw)

Plot: an old foe returns one-shot prequel. when his fiancée is in the hospital one of our fave characters has worries about being a dad? Takes place waaaay into the future. I don't own any characters however Storm, the doctor, the baby Aki & raine belong to-

Mia1986: AHEM!

What?

Mia1986: need I remind you who actually came up with the baby's name?

Well I

Mia1986: AND the doctor's name?

Well I was gonna –

Mia1986: don't make me you watch from the book of eli, bad teacher, , Battleship AND that's my boy

[ shudders at the mention of those horrid films]: You want me to puke over my laptop? Besides You wouldn't dare!

Oh yes I would!

Fine! So Mia1986 actually named the baby and doctor. So hands off . there Happy?

Mia1986: oh yes!

you flame me may Tigerstar scratch your eyes out. Italics 'are _thoughts_, () is pokemon speech and " " are humans talking. Enjoy!

Xfic starts belowX

The clock ticked loudly in the empty waiting room of the hospital. I didn't notice it as I paced up and down, my eyes constantly going over to a certain door. It was early in the morning, about seven so there was hardly any one there- maybe a few doctors coming and going. I bit my lip. The granola bar in my stomach churned, my pocket buzzed as my phone vibrated. I took it out and answered it- hoping it wasn't my mom. "Hello?" I whispered. _Please let it not is mom. Please let it not be mom_

(Did she have the baby yet?) A familiar voice answered.

"Nope. Still in the waiting room" I told him. "How come you're up so early?"

(Hmm? let me think. Who woke up when Misty's water broke? And had to shock you to get you moving?)

"Oh... yeah..."

(You nervous at all) the mouse asked

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready for this pal"

(You'll be fine- trust me. Want me to tell Skyler to tell Sam the frontier is closed today? )

"S-sure". Skyler was one of Pidgeot's kids. He was a pretty fast bird whereas San was one of my assistants.

(I'll tell the others too) As if sensing how I was feeling he added. (Don't worry. You'll do fine. That kid's going to have the greatest human for a dad) I blushed. (Trust me I wasn't ready to be a dad when Storm had her pups. Aki, what in the name of Zapdos are you doing?)

_Oh brother not again. _Aki was the runt of her litter. Electra, Taran, Thora and zap – but mainly thora and electra - would goad her to get into trouble. She was an odd little Pichu and even Storm had trouble with her. I swear she was an eevee in a past life or something

I heard a new voice in the background and a crash (whoops. Uh hi papa.)

(Aki, get down from that shelf) Pikachu scolded her. (You know you're not allowed up there)

"What did she break?"

(Just that ugly pink cup violet gave you as a housewarming cup)

"I never really liked that cup anyways"

( get down) He focused his attention on his daughter (that's too high up for you)

(But papa... 'Electra bullied me saying that I can't climb up a tall 50 foot birch tree cause I'm a runt. I wanted to prove her wrong. This way I can jump on her when she wakes up for breakfast.)

Pikachu sighed (I'll talk to her about that later. She's just trying to get you in big trouble).

Mentally I added _ then it would be doubled. Gah! Arceus knows how many years have passed and I still have that stupid motto stuck in my head._

He continued (you can climb the swing set outside)

(But it's not high enough)

(Aki sparka thorina 'Chu you get your little tail down from there right now.) I pictures her flinching on the shelf. When her dad said her full name she knew she was busted.

(I'll talk to her before she breaks anything else ) a soft voice said into the phone.

"thanks, Raine" . Raine was Violet's motherly-like Vaporeon that Misty and I were watching for the weekend while she was in a fashion competition. Having been abused and abandoned, one would think she would be guarded but she was the opposite. She was extremely gentle and kind.

(tell misty I say congrats)

" will do"

A few minutes later I heard Pikachu's voice again. (how does she listen to her and not me? Don't you worry you'll be fine. Let us know what happens)

"Will do. Thanks pal" there was silence. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

An hour went by-still no word. Then an hour and fifteen mnutes . I tried to calm myself down by thinking about the frontier and reading the magazines but that didn't work. I resumed my pacing. _Why hasn't the doctor called me in yet? Maybe something went wrong? They would tell me if something went wrong, right?_

The receptionist at the desk looked over at me. "First time father huh?"

"huh?" I stopped in my tracks and looked over at her. She was around forty-five years old and wore glasses over her hazel eyes. Her tan hair reached to her shoulders. "Uh, yeah" I admitted, "how'd you know?"

She smiled. "I've been in this job for a while so I can tell who the first time parents are. They have that look about them. Everything's going to be fine Have a seat-" She gestured to a nearby chair and I sat down.

"Trying telling that to my nerves" I said to myself. My poor nerves were a total wrec. -I'd never felt this nervous in my life- not in the conferences, gym battles, or anything.

She took a sip from a mug next to her and then remarked, "You look young to be a father"

I chuckled nervously as I ran a hand through my untidy hair. "I'm only twenty- seven and my fiancée " the word still felt odd on my tongue even after months of asking her the question," is just a little older". I chuckled. "We traveled together for a long time when we were teens. even though we spent a while away from each other we realized that we really, really loved each other"

"Love at first sight huh?"

"Uhh, something like that" I replied. _Not really I thought we both hated each other _

"That's nice to hear that still exists" She took another long drink and filled out some papers. I looked down at the engagement ring on my right hand- the exact same as Misty's. It was a small ring with pieces of a Water Stone and Thunder Stone cut into two intertwining hearts. On the ring's silver band it had the words 'Together forever through thick and thin I will always love you'.

The receptionist looked at me closely, eying my empty pokeballs. "You're a trainer?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah" I nodded, wishing Pikachu was here to calm my nerves. -. But the hospital didn't allow pokemon in the delivery room. -. _He was probably as nervous as I am when Storm had her pups . He hid it very well lots better than I am now. Still, this is pretty nerve wracking- what if I'm not cut out to be a good dad? What if I'm-_

She interrupted my thoughts. " You look familiar. Have you ever been on TV? I know I've seen your face some where"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment, as I gazed up-. "Uh, well. I've been in lots of tournaments. I beat the orange crew twice. A couple of months ago I re-entered the Indigo Conference and got really far. No one really expected me to get as far as I did this time..." I trailed off, remembering the roar of the crowd as they shouted my name. "Then recently Lance called and offered me to be the head of a Battle frontier in pallet. It's going to be up pretty shortly."

I regretted saying those words. She got all excited. "Oh yes ! I remember my nephew saying something about that. Now I know who you are. You're-" At that moment the phone rang and she answered it in a business like tone. "Hello Viridian City Medical center, front desk. How may I help you"?

I sighed. _Saved by the phone._ At the same moment a doctor came out of the door I was looking at. He was about fifty years old with blonde hair. His green eyes sparkled when he saw me and motioned with his hand for me to come over. I recognized him right away and jumped out of the chair like someone who sat on a Sandslash. I walked over to him. "Doctor Hawthyrne how is she? Did she have the baby? She told me she wanted me there." I bit my lip again.

He laughed. " And you think that she would change her mind? She's just about ready"

We walked to the delivery room. "You came at just the right time. "

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Well, it was my pikachu who told me her water broke. "

The doctor laughed. " Really? "

"uh yeah.. I wouldn't wake up so he gave me a little shock."

We reached the door and he handed me a hospital scrub. I put on the scrub opened the door and walked into the delivery room and saw my fiancée on an elevated hospital bed. She had an IV in her left arm and wore a hospital gown. Her breathing was labored and her long wavy red hair was all over the place. She smiled at me. Her right hand lay limp on the side. I went over to her and kissed her soft lips. " hey, honey. You settled in"

"yeah.. I just can't believe this is it. after all those false alarms. I think- I think I'm ready. What about you? you a bit nervous?"

I nervously chuckled. "Who me? ...Yeah"

She winced. "Its nothing." she saw my concerned face.

"I talked to pikachu. Electra bullied Aki into climbing the top shelf... again. Raine managed to get her down. I funny how she won't listen to her parents but a few words from her and she'll do whatever she wants"

"she's good.. that Vaporeon. . She can be stern when she wants to-" she winced again and I bit my lip.

"sweetie?"

"The baby is just moving around a -YEEOOW!"

She started screaming in pain, as the kicks got more frequent. She was panting and groaning between words. "If. Theses... are ... twins.. I'm Going to kill you for ...putting me. Through... This ...pain..." she glared at me. Doctor Hawthyrne and his team got into action as the doctors scurried about the room.

One of the doctors looked at me and pat my shoulder. "Don't worry, son, it's just the drugs and the pain. Once the baby's out of her she'll be back to normal"

_I hope you're right._ _I've been on the receiving end of her fists and mallet way too many times in the past._ I extended my hand to her to squeeze and she began squeezing hard.

Every time misty had a contraction she squeezed my hand This went on for a while. Every time I thought it was the baby coming out. _Was I even ready to be a dad? I didn't really have a father figure growing up-mom raised me on her own I mean dad was never in my life! . But-_

Doctor Hawthyrne looked at the machine next to the bed from his position at the end of the bed & then at us, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Okay, misty. I think the baby is ready to come out. When I say push, push with all your might"

"okay." She squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would break. _This is it!_

he cried out " I see a head!" Okay... PUSH!"

as she did, she unclenched my hand and let out a scream so loud it seemed to put a Hyper Voice to shame. _I don't know if I can face this. _I did the only thing logical: I fainted

The next thing I felt was a pair of hands helping me up from the ground. "Up you go sonny" the owner of the hands told me as I stood up. She panted like she'd just run a long race. Then next thing I felt was her fist making contact with my head.

"Owww!" my head ached from the pain. "What was th"

She glared at me. "you idiot Ash! The birth of your first child and you faint!" I cringed at her words. She gave me a look then kissed me. "You're lucky you're so handsome and that I love you. You missed the baby coming out"

"Wha-" I began but then I heard a different sound- the sound of a baby crying. Dr. Hawthyrne had something red squirming in his arms. Was that?

He looked at us. "It's a beautiful boy. I just need to clean him up and do some tests to make sure he's healthy"

We nodded and he went out of sight. "Well there goes my idea of naming our kid after mom"

She kissed me. "What about some of the other names we thought of. How about Ashton Junior, after you?"

I shuddered. "Nah. I wouldn't wish my full name on anyone. Plus can you imagine the trouble it would cause? Aj Ketchum? The poor kid would never hear the end of it"

"True. What about ... Derek Erickson"

_Derek Erickson Ketchem. It has a nice ring to it,_ I thought. "Sure."

The doctor handed Misty our baby in a blue blanket. She. "Congratulations. What's his name?" She told him.

We both looked down at him. A few wisps of black hair covered his face. _He looks just like me._ "Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy," I told him.

He looked up at me and blinked showing green orbs . At that moment my heart just melted.

Misty yawned. "He's got beautiful green eyes," she said and then yawned.

I kissed her again. "Get some sleep. I'll be back later. I'm going to do something very dangerous"

"What? Face down a pack of charging Rhyperiors?"

I got up. "No, worse. Tell mom her grandson is here "

She smiled. "It's a good thing you've faced much worse" she closed her eyes and in a minute she was fast asleep

It took all my willpower to take off my scrub, go out of the room and leave the hospital. I couldn't help skipping out the door- _I was a father_! As I pictured Derek's little face something big slapped me on the back

(Congratulations) I recognized the speaker and turned around. Pidgeot was standing there, a satisfied look in her eyes.

I blushed. "You saw the labor"

(I was flying around Joho) She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked me with a wing (of course I saw It. if I flew you two here how else do you think you're going to get back? You didn't take your car) she ducked down as I climbed on her back. ( you know how many pidgeys and 'geottos I've seen with that moony eyed look after their first clutch of eggs hatch?)

"I'm not looking that moony-eyed"

she rolled her eyes again. ( suuuure. Be glad the paparazzi isn't here yet- they'd get a lovely picture of you looking all dreamy. What's his name?)

"Derek"

(Good name. lemme guess, your mom doesn't know yet)

I shook my head. "Not just yet"

(Oh boy. That's going to go well). She imitated my mom's voice (why didn't you tell me my grandson was born?)

I went red. She smirked. (Next stop: Pallet!) We took to the skies.

Xend of ficX

Author's notes: well, how did you like it? Did you like how I made Storm OC from' stay or go' ] come back


End file.
